May 21, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The May 21, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 21, 2018 at the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. Episode summary Ember Moon vs Alexa Bliss Alexa Bliss would like everyone to know that getting pinned by Ember Moon the night after WrestleMania was a total and complete fluke. Duly noted. But she was notably short on excuses when The War Goddess downed the former Raw Women’s Champion a second time, despite a pre-match promise to prove herself as the better woman. Bliss, to her credit, came to play, targeting Moon’s shoulder to prevent the Eclipse and teeing The Shenom up for interference by Mickie Jamesat ringside. But the latter half of that strategy backfired when James got herself ejected from the match, leaving Five Feet of Fury wide open to a picture-perfect Eclipse that hit its mark. With two losses to Moon, Bliss can still claim it’s a coincidence, but if she’s not careful, a pattern may well start to emerge. Raw Women’s Champion Nia Jax and Ronda Rousey signed their championship match contract Raw Women’s Champion Nia Jax defied tradition last week when she challenged Ronda Rousey to a title bout at WWE Money in the Bank — an unusual instance of a titleholder selecting her own next woman up. And during their contract signing, Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahonused the opportunity get to the bottom of this very unusual championship situation. Stephanie didn’t hesitate to heighten the tension as much as possible between champion and challenger, dredging up all manner of personal history as she laid out the possible stakes and motivations for Jax and Rousey. But the Commissioner ended up hitting the nail on the head in one regard: Jax, who’s fed up with accusations of laziness, had picked Rousey because she wanted to make a name for herself at the expense of The Baddest Woman on the Planet. Rousey responded calmly enough, offering Nia a sportsmanlike handshake. Though, given her promise to take Jax’s title and arm, clearly that sportsmanship hits its expiration date on June 17. Natalya vs Dana Brooke vs Liv Morgan vs Sarah Logan Natalya and Ronda Rousey’s careers have been intertwined for months since the two began training together. Now, The Queen of Harts has her eye on a parallel track. The former SmackDown Women’s Champion defeated Dana Brooke and The Riott Squad’s Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan in a Fatal 4-Way qualifier for the Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match, submitting Logan with the excruciating Sharpshooter after a last-ditch rally by Dana fizzled out. Natalya didn’t exactly keep her aspirations a secret in a post-match interview in the ring: By the end of Money in the Bank, she expects Rousey to be Raw Women’s Champion and herself to be Ms. Money in the Bank. Results * Singles Match: Ember Moon defeated Alexa Bliss (w/ Mickie James) * Fatal 4-Way Match: Natalya defeated Dana Brooke, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan (w/ Ruby Riott) by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes